A Week With Sai
by uLiezha
Summary: "Kuharap kau sudi mengajariku melukis lagi, Sai-kun...," / "Kuharap kau sudi mencoba mencintai lagi, Hinata," - Ini adalah sekuel dari A Day With Sai


**A week with Sai**

"Kuharap kau sudi mengajariku melukis lagi, Sai-kun...," / "Kuharap kau sudi mencoba mencintai lagi, Hinata,"

Requested by some reviewers

Author : uL!ezha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Sai & Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); (agak) OOC; PWP; Author's PoV; dll.

_**Day 1**_

Hari ini begitu cerah. Matahari sepertinya sangat bergairah. Memang masih pagi, tapi tubuh Hinata sudah merasa gerah. Mungkin karena gadis bermata lavender itu terlalu bersemangat berlatih, entahlah. Membuat staminanya kurang baik dan mudah lelah. Tidak hanya cipratan air terjun, tapi peluhnya juga membuat jaketnya basah.

Beristirahat, Hinata berjalan menuju sebatang pohon dan berteduh bersama Akamaru. Ada Kurenai-sensei sedang duduk di sana, yang kali ini menyempatkan diri datang menemani, membawa bayinya yang lucu. Sementara dua pria sahabatnya, Kiba dan Shino sedang berlatih menggunakan taijutsu.

"Kau berkembang pesat, Hinata," puji Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah? Te-terima kasih, Sensei...," sahut Hinata senang.

Kemudian gadis berwajah ayu itu duduk di samping gurunya yang cantik. Memandang kedua teman satu timnya dengan seksama. Mereka begitu bersemangat seakan tak ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Ekh...!" bayi sang guru cantik bermata merah itu bersuara, seakan jengah karena diacuhkan.

Refleks Hinata menoleh. Tersenyum gemas memandangi makhluk mungil nan lucu itu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya yang chubby, persis seperti pipinya sendiri.

"Aah..., kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, Asa-chan...," ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh jemari mungil anak gurunya.

"Hn...," gumam Kurenai mendengar komentar murid kesayangannya. "Kau ingin menggendongnya, Hinata?" tanya Kurenai, seakan mengerti keinginan Hinata.

"E-eh...?! Bo-bolehkah, Sensei...?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Tentu! Ajaklah dia jalan-jalan sebentar, sementara aku akan mengawasi Kiba dan Shino berlatih," jawab Kurenai sambil memindahkan bayinya ke pelukan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, Sensei...," sejenak Hinata ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pegang seperti ini," ujar Kurenai sambil meletakkan kepala bayinya tepat pada lipatan siku tangan kiri Hinata sebagai bantal, kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanan muridnya ke bawah tubuh sang bayi sebagai penyangga.

"Ekh!" pekik bayi mungil itu sambil menggeliat pelan, seolah menyesuaikan diri dengan 'tempat tidur' baru.

"Ah! Dia terbangun, Sensei!" Hinata ikut terpekik, takut.

"Tidak, biarkan saja. Goyang-goyangkan sedikit, pasti dia akan terlelap kembali," jawab Kurenai sambil mengusap rambut anaknya yang masih tipis. "Nah! Ajaklah dia jalan-jalan," lanjut Kurenai sambil mengusap punggung kurus muridnya.

"Ha-hai, Sensei...," sahut Hinata sambil berdiri dengan hati-hati.

Berjalan menjauh beberapa meter dari tempat latihan menuju ke arah air terjun, Hinata akhirnya berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar nan rindang.

"Ssh...," desisan halus keluar dari setiap hembusan nafas Asa, bayi Kurenai. Membuat Hinata tersenyum gemas setiap kali mendengarnya.

Kemudian dia duduk di bawah pohon besar itu sambil bersandar pada batangnya. Sesekali dia menyentuh jemari mungil Asa, membiarkan bayi itu menggenggam telunjuknya yang lentik sekeras mungkin. Merasakan sentuhan seperti itu, membuat Hinata semakin gemas.

"Apa, Asa-chan? Apakah kau sedang bermimpi, eh...?" tanya Hinata mengajak bayi itu bicara seakan dia bisa mengerti.

Entah Asa memang mengerti atau memang bermimpi, dia menggenggam jemari Hinata lebih erat lagi. Membuat Hinata merasa tidak sendiri saat ini.

"Kau tampak pantas sekali menggendong bayi, Nona Hyuuga," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah atas, di salah satu cabang pohon.

Hinata mendongak mencari sumber suara itu. Refleks byakugan-nya aktif untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan adanya musuh. Namun segera normal kembali begitu dia melihat sosok seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat sedang sibuk menggambar di atas sana.

"Sa-Sai-kun...?" panggil Hinata ragu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sai tetap bertahan di atas sana, sambil sesekali melirik gadis yang sedang duduk di bawah sana. Pun Hinata tetap duduk santai di bawah pohon, sambil menikmati gemericik suara air terjun. Keduanya tampak tidak saling bicara. Sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Pun dengan detak jantung masing-masing.

SREK! Sai melompat turun, agak jauh dari posisi Hinata duduk, takut membangunkan bayi dalam pelukan gadis itu.

Kemudian pria bertubuh kekar itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan duduk di samping gadis bermata lavender itu. Mengulurkan selembar kertas ke hadapannya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Sai pelan.

Perhatian Hinata teralihkan. Kedua matanya bergerak ke arah bidang datar segiempat di depannya. Selembar kertas putih dengan noda hitam di atasnya. Namun bukan sembarang noda tinta. Itu sketsa seorang wanita bersurai panjang sedang menggendong seorang bayi dari perspektif mata burung.

"I-ini..., aku...?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Siapa lagi? Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Sai retoris. "Setahuku, rambut Kurenai-sensei tidak selurus itu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sai.

_**Day 2**_

"Yo! Naruto!" panggil Kiba saat melihat kelompok 7 sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Oi, Kiba!" sahut pria bersurai pirang itu riang.

Tampak Sakura berjalan di samping kirinya. Sementara Sai di sebelah kanannya, agak di belakang. Melihat mereka bertiga, Hinata bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Shino. Enggan melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura. Pun jengah dengan tatapan mata kelam Sai.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Kiba spontan.

"Dari rumah sakit Konoha menemui Tsunade-baachan. Kalian sendiri?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kami baru selesai berlatih," jawab Shino datar.

"Wah! Kalian bersemangat sekali!" celetuk Sakura ikut angkat bicara.

"Kita ke kedai Ichiraku, yuk! Aku lapar!" ajak Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Boleh! Aku juga sangat lapar! Kau juga kan, Akamaru?" tanya Kiba pada anjing besar kesayangannya.

GUK! Jawab Akamaru sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

Kemudian mereka berjalam bersama. Naruto dengan Kiba berjalan sambil mengobrol di depan, diikuti oleh Shino dan Sakura. Lalu Hinata bersama Sai berjalan paling belakang.

Begitu sampai, Naruto segera duduk di bangku, tepat di tengah kedai Ichiraku. Kemudian Sakura mengambil bangku di samping kirinya. Dan Kiba di samping kanannya. Sai duduk di samping Sakura. Kemudian Shino mempersilakan Hinata duduk di samping Kiba.

"Hinata," ujar Shino sambil menarikkan bangku untuk Hinata.

Akan tetapi, gadis manis itu menggeleng pelan. Menolak karena ingin menjaga jarak dari pria yang pernah dicintainya. Dia memilih bangku yang terletak paling pinggir. Akhirnya Shino duduk di samping Kiba.

Melihat Hinata duduk di pinggir seakan terkucil, Sai beranjak dari bangkunya lalu menghampiri Hinata sambil membawa bangkunya sendiri.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, Hinata?" tanya Sai dengan sopan.

"Eh?! I-iya..., Sai-kun...," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Kemudian Sai duduk di dekat Hinata. Dalam hati pria tampan itu sebenarnya tidak tega melihat seorang gadis duduk di ujung dan kedinginan. Namun di mata teman-teman mereka, pemandangan ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Wah! Sai! Kupikir kau tidak tertarik pada wanita!" celetuk Kiba sambil memamerkan taringnya.

"Hn, memang! Seperti kata Shikamaru, wanita itu merepotkan," sahut Sai pelan. "Tapi wanita juga unik. Itulah kenapa sekarang aku tertarik," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Pria tampan bersurai hitam pendek itu melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah gadis itu merona, membuatnya tampak semakin manis. Sambil menunggu mie ramen pesanan mereka, perlahan tangan Sai bergerak meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggam jemarinya di bawah meja. Sementara teman-teman mereka, kembali sibuk saling berbincang sambil menunggu mie ramen disajikan.

_**Day 3**_

Sesosok tubuh langsing berjaket tebal memasuki ruang baca perpustakaan Konoha dengan tenang. Langkah kakinya begitu pelan bagai angin berdesir lirih. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tersenyum kepada pustakawati yang sedang piket dengan ramah. Kemudian segera menghilang di balik rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Mencari buku yang ingin dia pelajari.

Mata lavendernya bergerak pelan, dari kiri ke kanan. Membaca satu per satu judul buku yang terpampang di sana. Hingga akhirnya, tatapan matanya terpaku pada sebuah judul buku. Nihonga: Washi to Sumi. Penasaran, gadis cantik itu berusaha untuk mengambilnya. Namun sayangnya, posisi buku itu berada di rak paling atas. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk meraih buku usang itu.

"Yang ini, Hinata?" tanya seorang pria mengejutkan gadis itu.

Belum sempat terjawab, buku itu telah berpindah dari tempatnya ke tangan pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya sambil agak menoleh ke belakang. Hidungnya yang mungil mencium aroma maskulin dari leher pria itu.

"Sa-Sai-kun...," sapa Hinata pelan.

"Ini," ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan buku itu kepada gadis di depannya.

Perlahan Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sai. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, tidak lebih dari setengah meter. Masih mendongak, Hinata menatap wajah pria tampan itu dalam diam cukup lama.

"Ehm!" Sai berdeham untuk menyadarkan Hinata yang sedang melamun.

Sepertinya gadis Hyuuga itu terpesona pada Sai sejenak tadi.

"Eh?! A-arigatou..., Sa-Sai-kun...," Hinata tersentak lalu secepat kilat mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan Sai.

Sekilas tampak Sai tersenyum melihat buku yang ingin dibaca Hinata. Itu buku favoritnya, yang selalu dia pinjam untuk dibaca di rumahnya jika dia tidak ada misi.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik membaca buku itu?" tanya Sai penasaran.

Pertanyaan itu sederhana, pun diucapkan dengan nada sopan dan suara pelan. Namun entah mengapa, wajah Hinata tiba-tiba merona. Seakan seperti kulit bayi yang sedang kepanasan.

"I-itu..., a-ano..., mmh...," Hinata terbata-bata, tak sanggup menjawab.

Sementara Hinata sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, Sai justru memandang wajah ayu Hinata dengan tatapan lebih intens. Membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah.

"Ano..., Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata ragu, tapi sudah tidak gugup lagi. "Kuharap kau sudi mengajariku melukis lagi," lanjut Hinata lirih.

"Hn?" gumam Sai dengan intonasi tanya.

"O-onegai shimasu...?" Hinata sedikit memohon.

Sai hanya tersenyum untuk merespon permintaan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Pun Hinata membalas senyum itu dengan cara yang sama. Melihat gadis itu mengerti jawabannya, Sai perlahan membungkukkan badan hingga bibirnya berada tepat di depan telinga Hinata sambil menepikan helaian halus berwarna indigo yang menutupi pipi chubby gadis itu.

"Pelajari buku itu! Besok akan aku tunggu kau di air terjun dekat hutan di tepi desa kita," bisik Sai lirih.

Hembusan nafas pria tampan itu membuat telinga Hinata terasa panas. Begitupun wajah cantiknya yang perlahan ikut berubah warna menjadi merah saga. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'ajakan kencan buta' itu, Sai menjauh dari Hinata. Lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

_**Day 4**_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hinata," ucap Sai menyambut kedatangan gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Kupikir kau lupa kita ada janji," lanjutnya ironi, tapi diucapkan dengan wajah tersenyum.

"O-okurete sumimasen, Sai-kun...," sahut Hinata sedikit terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari. "Tadi aku berlatih dengan Kiba-kun dan Shino-Kun terlebih dulu," lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Senyuman di wajah Sai perlahan melebar, membuat Hinata merasa sedikit tenang karena itu artinya pria tampan itu tidak marah kepadanya.

"Duduklah di sini," panggil Sai sambil menggeser duduknya. "Ayo kita melukis air terjun itu!" ajaknya antusias.

"Ha-hai...!" sahut Hinata tak kalah semangat.

Hinata berlari kecil menuju ke sebelah Sai. Gadis itu tampak lebih percaya diri daripada biasanya. Yang selalu canggung bila berada di dekat pria. Melihat Sai tidak bergeming dari aktivitasnya sejak tadi, Hinata duduk dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut mengganggu sang maestro berkonsentrasi.

"Kau curang, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata lirih, begitu dia melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh pria di sampingnya. "Kau mencuri start untuk melukis...," lanjutnya sedikit merajuk sedih.

"Hn? Bukan aku yang datang terlambat, Nona...," balas Sai tak mau disalahkan.

"Eh?!" gadis itu terkejut mendengar respon Sai, malu.

"Ini masih sketsa kasar, kok!" lanjut Sai ringan.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan setiap goresan kuas Sai di atar kertas. Rasanya seperti melihat hasil foto.

"Sketsa kasar saja sebagus itu," bisik Hinata sedikit bersungut-sungut. "Bagaimana dengan punyaku nanti? Sketsa 'bubar' mungkin," lanjut gadis imut itu berkata pada diri sendiri.

"Hmph...," Sai mengulum bibir menahan tawa mendengar gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata duduk memunggungi Sai, antara kesal dan malu. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah. Bukan kepada Sai, tapi pada dirinya sendiri yang memang terlambat datang.

"Ini," Sai mengulurkan selembar kertas kosong ke depan Hinata dari arah belakang.

Hinata menerimanya tanpa menoleh.

"Ini," kali ini Sai mengulurkan sebuah kuas yang telah dicelup tinta sebelumnya.

Lagi, Hinata menerimanya tanpa menoleh.

"Jika kau duduk menghadap ke arah sana, bagaimana caranya kau melukis air terjun, Hinata? Sambil melirik?" tanya Sai polos. "Kan air terjunnya di sebelah sini," lanjut Sai sambil menarik lengan Hinata dengan lembut.

Tanpa bersuara untuk merespon kata-kata Sai, Hinata segera memutar tubuhnya searah Sai. Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata ikut sibuk menggerakkan kuas untuk menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas.

Sai meletakkan kertas dan kuasnya. Dia sudah selesai melukis. Melirik ke arah kertas yang sedang dipegang Hinata, Sai tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia bersandar pada batang pohon dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sai-kun, bagaimana caranya me-...," Hinata urung bertanya begitu melihat pria di sampingnya sedang tertidur saat dia menoleh. "Sai-kun...," panggil Hinata lirih. Namun Sai tetap terlelap.

Melihat tak ada respon, Hinata melanjutkan lukisannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya dia selesai. Setelah merasa cukup, gadis itu meletakkan kertas dan kuasnya. Lalu ikut bersandar pada pohon.

Angin bertiup tidak terlalu kencang. Gemericik air terjun terdengar seperti alunan musik allegreto, tapi menenangkan. Hinata melirik pria di sampingnya. Wajahnya tampan. Perlahan kepala pria itu terjatuh ke pundak kurusnya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Takut mengusiknya, kemudian gadis itu pun memejamkan mata. Ikut tenggelam ke dalam mimpi.

_**Day 5**_

"Sai-kun..., ajari aku kaligrafi juga, ya?" pinta Hinata di sela-sela aktivitas melukisnya.

"Hn? Kau tertarik kaligrafi juga rupanya?" tanya Sai agak terkejut. "Sejak kapan?" lanjut Sai masih bertanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai, Hinata hanya tersenyum riang. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terlalu malu untuk mengaku bahwa dia tertarik karena dia ingin lebih dekat dengan pria yang telah membuat pikiran dan hatinya tersita sejak hari itu.

"Baiklah! Setelah sketsa kita selesai, kita ke perpustakaan dulu," ajak Sai spontan. "Aku ingin kau mempelajari buku tentang kaligrafi," lanjutnya ringan.

"Eh?! Apakah berbeda dari melukis seperti ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Kita harus mempelajari karakter huruf yang ingin kita tulis dalam bentuk kaligrafi terlebih dulu," jelas Sai singkat.

"Oh, begitu rupanya..., baiklah!" sahut Hinata antusias. Sai tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang bersemangat.

Selang beberapa menit, setelah mereka menyelesaikan sketsa lukisan masing-masing, mereka segera pergi ke perpustakaan. Saat hampir sampai, seseorang menyapa mereka.

"Sai? Hinata?" terdengar suara seorang gadis.

Sai dan Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ada sosok dua orang berbeda gender di sana.

"Ino-chan? Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata membalas sapaan itu dengan cara yang sama.

"Kalian sedang kencan, ya?" tanya Sai, seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sai, Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Sementara Ino tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kalian sendiri juga sepertinya baru saja kencan," balas Shikamaru cuek.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun Hinata terhenyak. Wajahnya merah mendadak.

"Ti-ti-...," Hinata gugup.

"Begitulah...," Sai santai.

"Hontou ka?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Sai dan Hinata sekali lagi memberikan respon yang berbeda. Membuat Ino semakin penasaran. Melihat ekspresi 'kepo' terukir di wajah cantik Ino, Sai langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Maaf, kami harus segera ke perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi tempat itu akan tutup," pamit Sai sambil mulai melangkah. Tangannya menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ja...," pamit Hinata singkat, sambil menunduk malu.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, Sai melepaskan tangan Hinata. Menyadari kejengahan yang terlihat di wajah gadis itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia segera menuju ke rak buku di sisi kiri ruang baca. Mencari buku tentang kaligrafi.

Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menundukkan kepala. Masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar melebihi kebiasaannya sejenak tadi. Tak melihat bahwa pria tampan di depannya sudah berhenti melangkah, membuat gadis itu tak sengaja menabraknya.

BRUK!

"Go-gomen nasai...," ucap Hinata refleks.

"Kau melamun, ya?" tanya Sai sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"A-ano, Sai-kun..., tadi itu..., mmh...," Hinata tak jadi bicara, bingung akan berkata apa.

Tak merespon Hinata, Sai hanya mengusap rambut Hinata pelan. Kemudian kembali mencari buku kaligrafi dari sekian banyak buku yang ada.

"Bantu aku mencarinya, Hinata," pinta Sai tiba-tiba.

Hinata segera ikut mencari. Dia berjongkok untuk mencari buku di rak bagian bawah. Sementara itu, Sai tetap berdiri dan mencari di rak buku bagian atas.

"Yang ini, Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil membuka buku usang yang baru saja dia temukan.

Sai menoleh sebentar, lalu segera ikut berjongkok dan mengambil buku yang sedang berada di tangan Hinata. Melihat judulnya, lalu membuka dan membaca beberapa halaman di sana.

"Boleh, tapi ada buku yang lebih lengkap," ujar Sai sambil mengembalikan buku itu. "Coba kita cari lagi, yuk!" ajak Sai.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka kembali sibuk mencari. Setelah beberapa lama mencari dan tak juga menemukannya, Hinata mulai kelelahan.

"Ini dia!" seru Sai, tapi dengan suara lirih.

"Mana?" tanya Hinata antusias, tanpa sengaja mendorong Sai hingga terduduk di lantai. "Go-gomen...," bisik Hinata lirih.

Sai tidak menjawab. Dia bergerak mendekati Hinata, hingga posisi berganti. Kini gadis itu yang terduduk di lantai. Sementara Sai terus bergerak mendekat hingga wajahnya menyisakan jarak lima centi dari wajah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata lavendernya untuk menutupi kegugupan.

Akan tetapi, hal itu justru membawa akibat yang tak terduga. Sai menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengusap rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut, sambil menekan kepala gadis itu perlahan.

"Mmh...," Hinata melenguh pelan, merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak.

"Mmh..., Hinata...," bisik Sai lirih, memandang wajah Hinata dengan tatapan lembut.

Hinata membalas tatapan itu dengan cara yang sama, tapi lebih lembut. Nafasnya agak terengah-engah saat ini. Karena Sai menciumnya cukup dalam sejenak tadi.

"Besok kutunggu kau di tempat yang sama," bisik Sai di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

_**Day 6**_

Hujan turun tanpa terduga. Padahal tadi pagi cuaca sangat cerah. Hingga akhirnya, hari ini terpaksa Hinata belajar melukis tidak di luar ruang. Namun di dalam rumah Sai. Agak membosankan memang, karena view terbatasi oleh bingkai jendela kamar pria yang kini menjadi guru privat melukisnya. Saujana hanyalah rumah-rumah penduduk desa Konoha yang saat itu terselimuti tirai indah dari tetesan air hujan. Untung saja gadis itu sudah membaca buku tentang kaligrafi semalam, jadi hari ini dia bisa 'libur' sejenak untuk melukis pemandangan dan beralih membuat kaligrafi.

Hinata memutar kepalanya, menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang. Begitu nyenyak hingga tak mendengar derap kaki kecil telanjangnya yang kini berjingkat mendekat. Memandangi pria itu, Hinata memperhatikan wajahnya yang kuyu.

"Sai-kun...," bisik Hinata lirih. Terlalu lirih jika dibandingkan dengan toleransi pendengaran manusia.

Melihat pria itu tak bergerak, Hinata semakin mendekat. Tak hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga wajahnya. Dia segera menahan helaian surai indigonya yang nyaris menimpa wajah tampan pria itu. Takut mengusiknya. Sejenak Hinata berhenti bergerak, kembali memperhatikan wajah tampan di depannya yang sedang terlelap.

'Polos sekali,' batin gadis itu dalam hati.

Naluriah, Hinata kian mendekat, hingga dia menyentuh bibir sensual Sai dengan bibirnya sendiri. Merasa tidak ada respon, gadis itu mengulanginya sekali lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Dan akhirnya berhenti ketika pinggangnya merasakan sentuhan jemari yang menyusup dari bawah jaketnya.

"Tidak baik mencuri ciuman dari seorang pria yang sedang tertidur, Nona," bisik Sai lirih, masih dengan mata terpejam, tapi dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun ternyata..., Sa-Sai-kun...," Hinata terbata-bata karena gugup dan malu.

"Sejak ciuman pertama," sahut Sai ringan. Namun berakibat fatal bagi wajah Hinata karena bagian itu berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

BRUK! Sai segera menggulingkan tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu terbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ah!" pekik Hinata kaget, tak sempat menghindar.

Sai menahan tangan Hinata ke atas bantalnya. Tepat di samping telinga gadis itu. Membuatnya leluasa menikmati wajah ayu yang sedang menatapnya penuh rasa takut.

"Hinata...," panggil Sai lirih.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sai merendah hingga sikunya tertekuk untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Hinata. Namun wajahnya tidak berhenti bergerak, hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu sesaat tadi.

Hinata merespon ciuman itu setenang mungkin. Membalasnya sebisa mungkin. Bahkan menikmatinya sebisa mungkin.

Tidak ada penolakan, Sai merasa di atas awan. Dia melepaskan salah satu genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata. Tak sanggup menahan untuk tidak ikut menyentuh. Jemari panjang pria bermata kelam itu kini menyusuri rahang tirus Hinata. Turun hingga ke leher jenjangnya.

"Mmh...," desahan Hinata tertelan oleh ciuman Sai. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepala, menengadah sambil memejamkan mata.

Sai melepaskan ciuman di bibir Hinata, tapi itu hanya sejenak. Karena sedetik kemudian, bibirnya mengecup leher Hinata dengan lembut, tepat di bawah telinganya. Sementara jemarinya terus menjelajah lekuk tubuh langsing sang gadis.

"Jemarimu, tak hanya pandai menari di atas kertas," bisik Hinata lirih, malu seandainya terdengar terlalu keras.

"Benarkah?" respon Sai spontan, berbisik di telinga Hinata, lalu bergerak menjauh memberi jarak agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil menatap wajah tampan yang berjarak sepuluh centi dengan wajahnya sendiri. Sudut bibir mungilnya mengukir senyum, lalu bibir bawahnya terkulum sendiri secara naluriah.

"Ijinkan aku yang melakukannya," pinta Sai ambigu.

"Me-melakukan apa, Sai-kun...?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mengulum bibir bawahmu," jawab Sai to the point.

Sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu tersenyum, bahkan sedikit menyeringai. Perlahan wajah Sai mendekat ke wajah Hinata, hingga tersisa jarak satu inci di sana. Pria itu menunggu jawaban, dengan cara yang begitu menyudutkan. Membuat Hinata menahan nafas sejenak, karena terlalu fokus mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai kudeta. Melihat hal itu, Sai perlahan mundur. Berusaha menjaga jarak walau tak terlalu jauh.

Akan tetapi, tangan Hinata dengan lembut menghentikan gerak kepalanya. Dan jemarinya dengan liar memainkan surai hitam Sai, bahkan kadang meremasnya hingga pria itu mendesah. Desahannya ambigu. Antara tersiksa atau terangsang. Namun segera terredam saat gadis Hyuuga itu mengunci bibir sensual Sai dengan bibir mungilnya.

"Kuharap kau sudi mencoba mencintai lagi, Hinata," bisik Sai begitu bibirnya terlepas dari kuncian bibir Hinata.

"Hn...?" gumam Hinata dengan nada tanya. Wajahnya terukir ekspresi bingung.

Sai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, membisikkan sebuah kalimat. Kemudian dia kembali menjauh agar dapat menatap wajah gadis yang sedang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya. Tatapan kedua mata putih sang mantan heiress Hyuuga itu menatap mata kelamnya dengan lembut.

Ambigu. Itulah yang dirasakan Sai dari respon yang diberikan Hinata. Tiada suara, gerak, atapun ekspresi wajah yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai petunjuk. Hanya gerak jemari Hinata pada surai hitamnya yang begitu lembut.

Baik Hinata maupun Sai, mereka berdua kini bergerak mengikuti intuisi masing-masing. Keduanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Melalui sentuhan, pelukan, dan ciuman yang mereka nikmati bersama malam ini.

_**Day 7**_

SREK! Terdengar tirai digeser, sedetik kemudian daun jendela dibuka. Seakan mempersilakan udara segar pagi masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menyapa sang putri yang masih terlelap di bawah selimut tebal. Namun silau cahaya matahari yang terpancar, menggelitik kelopak mata gadis manis itu, membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya yang menerangi wajah ayunya.

Sekilas tampak sesosok pria bersurai pendek bertubuh kekar bertelanjang dada. Pria itu menengadah membiarkan cahaya matahari memandikannya. Sejenak kemudian pria itu memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum, tanpa menyapa terlebih dulu.

Akan tetapi, sang gadis membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar, tak keberatan walau sang pria selalu tanpa basa-basi.

"Sai-kun...," gadis itu menyebut nama sang pria dengan suara lembut. "Ke-kenapa tidak membangunkanku...?" lanjutnya bertanya, malu-malu menutupi wajahnya hingga tepat di bawah mata.

"Kau tidur begitu nyenyak, aku tidak sampai hati mengusikmu," jawab Sai pelan. "Lagipula, kau pasti sangat lelah karena semalam. Iya kan, Hinata...?" tanya Sai menggoda, sambil duduk di sisi ranjang, di hadapan Hinata yang masih berbaring.

"Eh?!" Hinata tersentak, tak sempat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mendadak merah padam karena Sai dengan lembut menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajah ayunya.

Sai tersenyum tipis menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya. Hinata, dengan wajah merona dan bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka tapi tanpa suara, juga kedua mata lavender bening yang sedang memandanginya hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan wajahnya sendiri di sana.

Apalagi mengingat bahwa gadis manis itu masih telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di bawah selimut tebalnya, akibat ulah tangan nakalnya semalam.

Sai menurunkan tubuhnya hingga agak membungkuk. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Hinata. Menyadari gadis itu berhenti bernafas, Sai bergerak ke samping, mencium pipi chubby gadis itu. Menyusuri wajah tirus nan ayu itu dengan ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Dari sudut bibir, hingga ke dekat telinga. Dengan diiringi hembusan nafas hangat yang perlahan membangkitkan hasrat.

"Jadi..., sudikah kau..., Hinata...?" bisik Sai lirih. Bibirnya mengecup lekukan daun telinga Hinata dengan lembut. Kemudian menjauh agar bisa melihat raut wajah Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya dengan erat. Kedua pipi chubbynya memerah. Kedua alis bulan sabitnya nyaris saling bertaut di atas hidung mungilnya. Sementara bibirnya terkatup rapat, berusaha menahan nafas.

"Hinata?" Sai memanggil Hinata dengan nada tanya, bingung dan cemas.

Perlahan gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah bayangannya, yang terpantul dari mata kelam Sai, sedang menatap dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya merasa seperti bercermin.

Ekspresi pria berwajah tampan itu biasa saja. Tanpa senyum seperti biasanya, walau sekedar senyum palsu. Namun juga bukan ekspresi tanpa emosi seperti yang dulu selalu terukir di sana.

Hinata membelai rambut Sai dengan lembut. Memanjakan diri dengan memandangi wajah tampan pria di hadapannya. Lalu menarik kepala Sai agar bibirnya bisa lebih dekat dengan telinga pria itu. Dia membisikkan sesuatu. Spontan Sai menjauh begitu mendengar yang Hinata bisikkan di telinganya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum tipis. Begitu tipis, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sai menyakini jawaban yang dia berikan.

_**F I N**_

AN:/

Okey, I know it's weirder than the first one...

But hopefully you all enjoy the story...

Oya, ngomong-ngomong, apakah readers bisa menebak apa yang dibisikkan Sai pada Hinata?

Kalau author pribadi menebak: "_Sudikah kau mencoba untuk mencintaiku?_"

Lalu, apakah yang dibisikkan Hinata sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sai?

Nah, kalau yang ini mungkin: "_Aku sudah mencintaimu...,_"

Kalau menurut readers...?

Well, silakan dijawab menurut interpretasi masing-masing...hehehe...

Leave any review in the box below, will you...?

Thanks for reading, minnaaaaa...!


End file.
